jaromarblesfandomcom-20200214-history
Drake Goldsmith
Drake Goldsmith Roleplayed by Marbelle Shrake Drake William Goldsmith is a Scottish/Barbadian (Bajan) wizard from Scotland. Quick Info Drake is a Muggle-born wizard born in Dundee during the winter of 2004 to Heaven Montgomery and Leonard Goldsmith. His parents didn't know anything about magic. They lived a blissful muggle life working regular jobs, they expected their lives to go a certain way because they planned for it. Heaven was a sales clerk at a clothing boutique and Leonard was a chef at a 24hr diner. They both had dreams of one day owning the businesses they worked for. His parents started to look on him with annoyance rather than affection from a very young age. They didn't feel he was ever up to their standards. He started walking too slowly, talking too slowly. He wasn't behind his peers at all, they simply wanted him to be much more advanced than he was. They never made any attempts to help him learn, to assist him in achieving the far fetched goals they had for him. Instead they accused him of not living up to his potential. He received poor marks in his muggle schools, barely passing all of his courses. The constant meetings with teachers and school administration did nothing to win his parents favor. He discovered his magic when he was ten, it happened on the school playground in front of his best friend. In turn their emotional neglect caused him to lash out. He got into fights with the other students in his muggle school, he was eventually kicked out. His parents were distraught to learn the boy had magic, when a representative from a wizarding school arrived to inform them of such he was not a well received guest in their home. For his first and second year of school his parents were helpful in the time shortly before the year began. When he reached the age of fifteen that came to an end. Forced to go on his own he stumbled a little, he still had a few things to learn. There was someone there to help all along and of course he hadn't noticed. His childhood sweetheart, Tayla Kendrick. A girl he had known since he was a small boy. She had a more tradition introduction to magic than Drake, when he fell behind she was there to make sure he caught up. He surprised his family even further when he returned from his final year of wizarding school to let them know of his intentions to marry. His parents disapproved of Tayla because she was a Half-Blood, to them that only meant more magic in the family. He was forced to choose between his one and only and his family. He decided that she was his family and he left them behind to start his life with her. When it came to his relationship with Tayla, Drake never took stupid risks. He was always willing to do anything he had to do to make her and their daughter Dallas happy. They celebrated a decade of marriage before they were able to have a second child. When Tayla wanted to grow the family he was right there with her for every single bump in the road. They suffered through emotional turmoil and some very tragic losses along the way. He took those hits just as hard as she did, and he supported her whenever there was a setback. Drake was willing to accept defeat to save Tayla and himself anymore unnecessary despair. As luck would have it their son, Kendrick, was born on his mother's birthday. It was a special day for the family of four, and they planned it that way. Traits His self-esteem and his perseverance are what keep his flame lit when the world seems to reach its bleakest. He's aware of the first impression he makes on people, and that it might not be an accurate reflection of himself and he doesn't care. Due to his terrible childhood it's easy for him to say his life hasn't exactly been how he wanted it. He was looking for that thing that gave him purpose until he met his wife, he felt complete when they had their son. Everything after that is a dream come true. Appearance Model: Samuel Anderson Drake Goldsmith1.jpg Drake Goldsmith2.jpg Drake Goldsmith3.jpg Drake Goldsmith4.jpg Drake Goldsmith5.jpg Drake Goldsmith6.jpg Drake Goldsmith7.jpg Drake Goldsmith WB1.jpg Drake Goldsmith WB3.png Drake GoldsmithWB5.png Personality Drake is kindhearted fellow, he has a soft side that often makes those around him think that they can take advantage of him. He's quite laid back and his buttoned up demeanor at times gives the impression that he is some sort of pacifist. He He's not the meek individual he might seem to be. He's quite proficient in combat in the muggle world as a welterweight MMA fighter. He doesn't mind being the butt of the joke since he spent his childhood being such thanks to his unique home life. He's aware of his voice and he's not afraid to stand up for himself. His patience is his strongest suit, still he is anything but a pushover. He finds joy in the surprise some people have expressed when they learn that his bark is as fearsome as his bite. Family Kendrick-Goldsmith Tayla Kendrick is a Half-Blood witch born in 2005. Montgomery Heaven Montgomery is a Muggle born in ????. Goldsmith Leonard Goldsmith is a Muggle born in ????. Relationships Magical abilities Defense Against the Dark Arts Transfiguration Charms Trivia *Drake means: "dweller at the sign of the drake or dragon" *William means: "resolute protection" Links *User:Marbelle Shrake